


Momentum

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Double Penetration, Implied Relationships, Multi, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru and Kamui land in Infinity, and Sakura does a favor for them. They find a way to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 27, 2011. 
> 
> Pairing: Subaru/Sakura/Kamui, implied Kamui -> Subaru, implied Seishirou/Subaru, and squint or you'll miss the Kamui -> Fuuma.

It’s a cold day in the world they land in. Kamui only releases Subaru’s hand once he’s certain they are both set firmly in this new dimension. (He refused to lose his brother ever again, after all, refused to lose him for another time—refused to let go of him, no matter what.) As the magic around them clears and Kamui takes in the sights of this new world—dark, cold, metal—he catches sight of the girl—that princess—standing in the doorway of one of the cold metal buildings.   
  
“Subaru-san, Kamui-san,” she says, and when she walks forward, it is not with the confident stride he’d known before when she’d walked out into the Tokyo night but, rather, with just the slightest of limps. She’s biting her lip and gesturing behind her. “Please, come inside quickly.”  
  
Kamui speaks before Subaru can speak, “Why?”   
  
“This world does not know of magic,” she says and then grabs their hands, as if it were not frightening to approach two vampires—Kamui would never understand humans—and started to walk back towards the building she had emerged from. “It’s dangerous.”   
  
And because the word dangerous meant that there could be trouble for Subaru, and Subaru did not seem concerned about obeying the princess, Kamui allowed the two of them to be dragged into the building without any preamble.   
  
“Yuuko-san told me that you would be arriving soon,” she explains as she closes the door behind her. Kamui’s eyes narrow at the mention of the witch, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees Subaru relax just a little when the door locks under the princess’ hands.   
  
Inside, it is just as stark and cold as the rest of the world seems to be so far. The walls and floors are all one color, and there is a couch and not much more.   
  
“You stay here?” Kamui asks, and sounds more judgmental than he’d intended.   
  
“Where is the rest of your group?” Subaru asks, much more kindly, with a smile threatening the corner of his lips.   
  
Princess Sakura is quiet for a long moment, and with her back to them, Kamui isn’t sure what kind of face she’s making. She doesn’t smile when she turns around, and he thinks it doesn’t quite suit her face—he supposes that she was once very happy. (That they all were—before everything fell apart.)   
  
“For now,” Sakura says, “Kurogane-san and… Ah. They’re training. Fay-san and Moko-chan are still sleeping.”   
  
Subaru is looking around the room, but Kamui is frowning down at the princess, whose expression seems a bit strained. He can see the tension lingering at the corners of her eyes, aging her far more than her fourteen years suggests. Kamui shifts his eyes away because it is unnerving to stare at a face that seems at once so strangely familiar and yet so foreign. (It does not help that her eyes are such a muted green color—just like Subaru’s.)   
  
“Hn,” he says. “So you’re alone.”   
  
She looks down and doesn’t say anything. When Kamui looks over at Subaru, Subaru is giving him a look. Kamui doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong in saying that. He won’t apologize, though the look Subaru is giving him is suggesting that he really _should._   
  
But soon enough the princess looks up again, with a small, hesitant little smile that’s almost worse than having her not smile at all. She looks too pained, too unhappy. (It’s too familiar.) “Is there anything you need? Will you be staying long in this world?”   
  
“Probably not,” Kamui says without a moment’s pause.   
  
He’s about to say more, but Subaru steps forward and touches Sakura’s shoulder, gently. She looks up at him in surprise, and he smiles at her, expression soft. “We aren’t sure, Princess. When we can help it, we don’t stay for long in any world.”   
  
She nods. “I understand.”   
  
Kamui looks away, frowning.   
  
“In the meantime… you should be more careful,” she says, gently. “This world isn’t very magical. Seeing someone appear from the sky might cause problems.” She smiles, in apology. “Especially if those who arrive are not human.”   
  
Subaru nods. “Thank you for your concern. It was lucky for us that we landed so close to where you are staying.”   
  
The unspoken words hang in the air and Kamui almost wants to scoff— _there is no such thing as coincidence._ He stares moodily at the wall instead.   
  
Sakura nods, too, and looks away. They fall away into silence. Kamui crosses his arms over his chest, unsure what to do. Not that he intends to say anything.   
  
“Is there… anything that you’ll need?” she asks, once the silence stretches on for a long moment. She fiddles, just slightly, before she stands up a bit straighter than before.   
  
“Princess?” Subaru asks.   
  
She blinks a few times, biting at her lower lip just a little before she says, quietly, “Is there anything I can do for you?”  
  
“You shouldn’t concern yourself with us,” Kamui says, abruptly, and not sure where the sudden urge to speak came from, why he wanted to do something to rid the girl that long look of sadness. (Why, above all else, he feels that inexcusable urge to protect her—he does not know her, and her eyes should not be enough to do that.)   
  
She’s looking at him in surprise, eyes widened slightly. Large, green eyes. He does not look away from her, and keeps his expression from darkening with only a little effort.   
  
“Your kindness is wasted on us,” he says, not sure why he continues to speak. (Something to pacify her, something to make her look less lost, less sad. He can’t stand the look of sadness, not when it looks so achingly like Subaru’s own, when he thinks that Kamui cannot see him.)  
  
“… I can’t help that,” she says, surprisingly firm.   
  
Kamui has no idea how that can be the case, when she hardly knows them, but Subaru is giving him a look that silences him. Subaru strides forward, offering his hand, and curling his fingers around Sakura’s hand when she places it in his outstretched one. He smiles at her and squeezes her hand, gentle, soothing. (Subaru has always been better at soothing.)   
  
“What Kamui is saying,” he explains, “is that Sakura-hime must have her own concerns, so worrying about the two of us is too much. But in answer to your question, we’re both fine, so please don’t worry.”   
  
But instead of being reassured, her expression crumbles a little. She ducks her head, but nods.   
  
Kamui frowns. Subaru does not release her hand. He tilts his head, frowning now, trying to catch a glimpse of her expression. Kamui walks forward, grabbing her chin and forcing her face up. He frowns down at her, but knows that his expression lacks any venom.   
  
“Why are you concerned for us?” he asks, abruptly, not moving his hand.   
  
She stares at him, eyes wide, but not misty with tears (as he had somehow half-expected to see). He finds himself relieved to see she’s just looking at him in stilled surprise, not weeping or begging or pleading for anything. Just looking at him, with those large green eyes of hers.   
  
“It’s just…” she begins. She takes in a deep breath. “You both seem…”   
  
“Seem what?” he demands, and realizes he is not demanding from malice, but from genuine curiosity—trying to work out what is that the princess wants. (Trying to understand, trying to understand no matter what.)   
  
“That you’re sad,” she says. She looks at Subaru. “That you are lonely.”  
  
Kamui starts in surprise and drops his hand away. Subaru does not release the princess’ hand, though Kamui half-expects him to. (Half-wants him to.)   
  
“I—” Kamui begins, and finds the words die in his throat before he can voice the denial. It is that hesitation that unnerves him the most.   
  
“I’m sorry if I’m wrong,” she says, quietly, looking up at Subaru. “I only thought…” She is silent for a moment. “Aren’t you lonely, too?” she asks. “I… think I can see it. In your eyes.” She turns to look at Kamui. “Both of you.”  
  
Kamui’s eyes narrow and he feels his face heat up despite himself. He jerks his face away. “I’m not.”  
  
He ignores the memories and images that are pushing against his mind—but he refuses to think about or miss anyone. The only person he should ever miss is standing right beside him. But he can see the way Subaru’s face droops, weighed down by memories. And he feels the hatred spike in his gut.   
  
He’s about to say something, but Sakura beats him to it, lifting a hand and cupping Subaru’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I’ve made you remember something painful.”  
  
Subaru smiles. “It’s alright. You’re right… I am not lonely all the time, but there are times when…”  
  
He trails off, though, upon glancing at his brother. He slants his eyes away and refuses to meet Kamui’s gaze.   
  
Subaru smiles again and covers Sakura’s hand with his own, curling his fingers around her hand and pulling it from his face so that their fingers can interlace. “You are a very kind person, Princess, to worry over us.”   
  
She shakes her head. “It’s… not kindness.”  
  
Kamui snorts, but he’s frowning and he knows that his expression is flickering.   
  
“… It’s selfishness,” she says, quietly, looking down. “Because I am lonely. And I am sad. And…”  
  
“So are we,” Subaru finishes when she trails off.  
  
She’s hiding her eyes when she nods.   
  
“You don’t have to be guilty over that,” Subaru reassures. Kamui finds himself nodding, despite himself.   
  
She only shakes her head.   
  
Kamui feels that he will never stop frowning at this rate. He exchanges a look with Subaru, who lifts a hand and runs his fingers through her hair, reassuring as much as he can. Kamui sighs out, feeling every fiber of his being telling him not to do it—but he steps forward and touches her shoulder, gently, meant to be comforting.   
  
She breathes in, slowly, and he can hear the hum of her heart, the steady rise and fall of her breathing. And then she looks up at them. She is not smiling, but she is not frowning, either. She is not crying. Kamui believes there is reassurance in that, and he can see the touch of a relief in Subaru’s eyes when he glances at his brother.   
  
“I still wish I could do something for you,” she says. And then there seems to be an idea flickering in her eyes. She blinks up at both of them. She says it almost inaudibly, as if afraid of the question itself, and yet wishing for some way to help someone else, to help those around her: “Are you hungry?”   
  
Kamui starts in surprise, already practiced in saying no, in denying it—but he knows that Subaru is hungry. And the princess is looking at them calmly. He does not sense her fear, only a desire to help them, only an overwhelming kindness and empathy that reminds him too much of his brother.   
  
He glances at Subaru, who is visibly surprised. He knows his brother does not often speak of his hunger, does not think on ways to eat. (Not when it’s someone else’s blood. The only blood Subaru truly wants is—)  
  
Kamui’s expression darkens for a moment and he breathes in. “Yes.”  
  
Sakura blinks in surprise, as if she hadn’t expected him to be so forward. Subaru, too, seems taken aback by his brother’s agreement. But Kamui knows his brother is hungry, knows that he has been for weeks, months, years—and if there was someone willing to feed them, he would not say no.   
  
He looks at Subaru when he says, “We’re hungry.”   
  
Subaru is frowning at him, but, after a long moment, he gives the smallest of nods. But he is hesitating.   
  
Kamui turns to look at the princess. “Do you know what you’re offering?”  
  
“Yes,” she says. She looks down. “Like Kurogane-san to Fay-san, so I…”   
  
Kamui makes a soft grunt. “Not out here, though.”  
  
She looks at them, and then at the doors leading to the other bedrooms, where her sleeping companions are. Then she nods, and inclines her head towards a door that’s slightly ajar.   
  
“My room,” she says as explanation. And she leads the way towards the room. Her movements are slow and jerky, and Subaru offer his hand to guide her, which she takes with a quiet, murmured thank you.   
  
Her room is sparse, and Kamui watches as she draws the curtains over the window, in case anyone were to look in. Some of the light from the morning still filters past the cracks in the dark fabric, but otherwise the room is dark, barely lit. She approaches them slowly, looking down, and he can see, even in the darkness, some of the red in her cheeks—he would be able to tell even in complete darkness, that rush of blood to the head. Now that he knows he will eat, he can hear the movement of her blood in her veins, feel it churn from her heart and rush through her.   
  
“Do you want…” she asks, and gestures to her wrist.   
  
Kamui shakes his head. He reaches out a hand and touches the curve of her neck. He feels her breath still, feels her tip her head back just a little back, watches her eyes fall to half-mast. He steps forward.   
  
“Just keep your neck and shoulder exposed,” he instructs. He glances back at Subaru, whose eyes have taken on the faint spark of gold, glowing faintly in the darkened room.   
  
He turns back to look at the princess as she unfixes the top button of her dress and lets it slump off her shoulders, exposing the curve of her collarbone, the slope of her neck and shoulders. Her skin is light and pale, and Kamui knows he is hungry.   
  
Kamui senses, though, that Subaru is still hesitating, so he strides forward, curls his hands over the princess’ cheeks, and tips her head back. Her neck is a stately arch, and he watches her swallow once, watches her pulse ignite. Her neck exposed, he bends down and sinks his teeth into her neck before she can second-guess herself, before Subaru can tell him to be careful. He pierces the skin and feels her stiffen beneath him, her breath a soft gasp. But she does not struggle and she does not attempt to pull away. The blood pools beneath his mouth and he finally, finally, tastes blood. It’d been so long since he’d tasted the blood of someone living, for too long he’d relied on corpses in Tokyo. The blood beneath him is undoubtedly alive.   
  
Kamui drinks from her, only for a moment, before he forces himself to pull away, before he drinks too much. He backs away and shifts so that he’s behind the princess, still cradling her head. She stares up at the ceiling, and Kamui catches his brother’s eye. He knows his eyes are just as gold as Subaru’s now.   
  
“Drink,” he commands.   
  
Subaru’s eyes are flashing gold, betraying his hunger. The princess relaxes beneath his touch, now that the initial pain is gone. The blood pools over her skin, slumps down her neck and pools in the spaces between neck and shoulder. Her heart is racing, her breath is shallow.   
  
It’s too much for Subaru—he moves forward, moving effortlessly and silently. He licks against the wound, drinking the princess’ blood. Sakura breathes out, a soft sigh, and Kamui, before he can quite second-guess it, strokes his fingers along her cheeks and jaw, attempting to soothe her. He can feel her heartbeat, and he watches his brother drink from her, his lips pillowing over the pale column of Sakura’s neck, his eyes glinted gold.   
  
They alternate after that, Subaru drinking until Kamui leans in to drink instead. They drink from her and it’s with some difficulty that Subaru and Kamui finally pull away, before they can drink everything, before they drain her dry. Sakura is still looking at the ceiling but once Kamui pulls away with one final lick against her neck and Sakura slumps a little.   
  
Kamui carries her to the bed, effortless. He sets her down, gently, and she reaches out a hand, shaking just a little, to touch at her neck.  
  
“Was it enough?” Sakura asks.  
  
It’s never enough. Kamui is still hungry, he knows his brother is, too, but it’s enough for now. So he nods. Subaru smiles and nods as well.   
  
She closes her eyes, sighing out. “I’m glad…”   
  
Subaru sits beside the princess and, with some hesitation, Kamui sits on her other side, frowning around the room. Subaru takes the princess’ hand in both of his hands and holds it tight, watching her face. She looks at him in turn, and there is too much understand that passes between them—it makes Kamui feel something shift in his chest that he does not want to feel, or need to feel.   
  
She closes her eyes and slumps a little. Kamui places a hand on her back to keep her from falling back, and he can feel her lungs and heart flutter beneath his touch. His frown deepens.   
  
Subaru lifts another hand and touches the bottom of her chin, tipping her head back up so that they can look at each other. She blinks at him, and Subaru’s expression softens just a little as his hand shifts, his thumb pressing against the line of her jaw.   
  
“Is there anything we can do for you in turn, Princess?”   
  
“Ah…” she says, surprised. “It’s enough that—”  
  
“We were very hungry,” Subaru interrupts, voice still gentle despite that, “So it’s only fair that we give you something in return.”  
  
“There’s nothing that I need,” she says, expression fretful.   
  
Kamui stays quiet, watching the way Subaru looks at the princess, watches the way Sakura looks at his brother. There is silent understanding there, silent cohesion of feelings and thoughts. They are lonely. They are missing someone they cannot be with. And, despite it all, they want to be with that person as quickly as possible.   
  
Kamui hates to see such an expression on his brother’s face and, in the end, he does not think it suits the princess, even if this is the only way he’s ever known her. Has only known her sleeping face and the face of someone in too much pain for someone so young.   
  
He can’t stand to see such expressions. He steps forward, curls his fingers around Sakura’s chin, and kisses her.   
  
He hears his brother’s soft shock behind him, and feels Sakura stiffen up beneath him in her surprise by such an action. If Kamui closes his eyes, he won’t be able to see those expressions. If Kamui can take the expression away, at least for a moment. He doesn’t expect the princess to respond, and perhaps in the end it’ll only make it worse.  
  
But then Sakura is kissing him back, and shaking hands are touching at his hand holding her chin, then sliding down to his wrist. And holding tight. Kamui keeps kissing her.   
  
He pulls away and the princess blinks her eyes open, staring up at him in surprise. “Kamui-san…?”   
  
Kamui looks away, feels his cheeks heat up. He catches his brother’s eye. He is staring at him in equal surprise. Kamui feels as grumpy as he probably looks, but there’s the spark of understanding in Subaru’s eyes—because he has always known how to read his twin—and he offers him a little smile.  
  
He looks away only to take the princess’ hand in his and lean forward, kissing at her cheek. She turns to look at him in surprise, too, eyes widened.   
  
“It’s alright, Princess,” Subaru says, quietly, gently, with much more propriety than Kamui had ever been able to show. “… Is it alright?”  
  
She’s looking at him, and then up at Kamui.   
  
Then she looks down and, slowly, nods.   
  
Subaru’s smile dims, just a little, but the kindness does not leave his eyes as he lifts Sakura’s face and kisses her, too. Her hand leaves Kamui’s wrist—he hadn’t realized she’d never let go—and places both on Subaru’s shoulders, kissing him in turn. Kamui feels his face heat up because he’s not sure what to do in situations like this.   
  
When Subaru pulls away, Sakura’s face is a little softer, a little more open. Subaru smiles at her in return and then at Kamui, tilting his head a little to get him to come closer. Kamui obeys.   
  
Subaru is gentle when he lifts the princess up onto her hands and knees. She’s staring up at Subaru, expression soft and open. He smiles in silence, stroking his fingers through her hair in comfort. Kamui slides his hand down her back, trying to mimic the softness of his brother’s touch. He can hear and feel the spike of her heart rate. He can feel the hitch of her breath.  
  
She closes her eyes. She sighs out, body shaking once, perhaps from insecurity, perhaps from doubt. But she does not tell them to stop, she does not pull away from them. Kamui keeps his hand on her back, feeling the smooth curves of her body, feeling the weight of a human life beneath his touch—fragile and brief. That’s how they all are. None of them will ever—  
  
He cuts his thoughts off before they drift to someone he does not wish to think of, and instead focuses on how very different a girl’s body is. He traces his fingers down her spine as if intent on memorizing the curve, the slope. He can hear her heartbeat.   
  
“I’m not sure how…” she begins, hesitant.   
  
“It’s alright,” Subaru says, gently, and smiles a smile that almost warms his eyes all the way this time. “We only have to do what you wish to do, Princess.”   
  
She’s looking up at him again, and Kamui meets his brother’s eyes when Subaru looks up. He smiles at Kamui and Kamui feels his face heat up before he slants his gaze away.   
  
When he looks again, it’s to watch the princess hesitantly pull at the belt of Subaru’s pants, pull it down and draw him near. Her movements are jerky and hesitant, but she seems determined—determined for something to distract her, for something to make her feel less lonely. Then her mouth is around his brother’s cock, licking it hesitantly and looking up at Subaru with wide, lonely eyes. And Subaru, for just a brief moment, clenches his face shut and all Kamui can do is assume who it is who Subaru sees in that flash. He opens his eyes again and smiles, stroking his fingers through Sakura’s hair and encouraging her as she licks and sucks at his cock with gentle hesitancy.   
  
Kamui can feel the weight and heat of his own hand against his thigh, and he swallows thickly watching the princess do those things to his brother and knows he cannot remain unaffected. He swallows thickly, feels it in every inch of his body. His eyes are on her lips, her tongue, hesitant but growing more confident with every stroke of his brother’s fingers through her hair, with every soft gasp he tries to muffle.   
  
Kamui shifts closer, looks down to the princess and says, quietly but firmly, “Sakura.”  
  
She looks up, surprised, and he meets her gaze evenly.   
  
“Is this all you want?”  
  
He doesn’t ask outright what it is she wants from him, because he’s not sure what to do and he’s ready to either flee or stay or do whatever it is she wants. But if only that lonely look in her eyes would disappear. She looks at him, and then closes her eyes, her fingers curling around Subaru’s cock and holding firm.   
  
“It’s…” she begins, and swallows. “It’s alright. Whatever it is that Kamui-san wishes to do.”  
  
Kamui hadn’t expected that answer, and he jolts a little in surprise. Sakura looks at him, looking fearful for a moment that she’d said the wrong thing. Kamui swallows thickly and feel that his voice drops a little when he says, “Alright.”   
  
And then he slides his hand up her thigh and beneath the ruffles of her skirt, slipping beneath her underwear and pressing, softly, against what he finds there. She gasps quietly and jerks a little against him. Kamui’s hand moves, not unskillfully but not overly confident, sliding over the slick folds there. Her body trembles, but she doesn’t pull away from Subaru’s cock.   
  
Kamui shifts closer, and further behind the princess, pushing her dress up with one hand and exposing his other hand as it continues its sharp exploration. One finger hooks up and into her and his thumb presses against the soft spot that makes her cry out, quietly, though her mouth is full of Subaru’s cock.   
  
He swallows thickly and slides up closer to Sakura, one hand falling to her hip. He presses up against her, perhaps as a way for her to know his intentions, and to tell him to stop. But she does not. She just makes a soft sound around Subaru’s cock and that’s enough for Kamui. His hand fumbles for his belt and then he’s swallowing around the soft moan he doesn’t want anyone to hear. Kamui slides into her, pushing aside the curls of fabric, the folds of her dress. He slips in and up into her, filling her. She is warm and tight and he makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, his eyes on his brother.   
  
Subaru is watching him, too, fingers no longer stroking the princess’ hair but, rather, just holding tight, the strand so hair curled around his fingertips. His eyes lock with Kamui’s. Kamui bites the inside of his cheek and, just once, thrusts up into Sakura. She gasps out, pulling away from Subaru to whisper a name that is neither Kamui’s or Subaru’s.   
  
Kamui frowns, feels the weight in his chest. Subaru’s hand falls to her cheek, stroking along her jaw.   
  
“Princess,” he says, in a voice that isn’t quite his own but isn’t quite someone else’s, either.   
  
Sakura looks up at him, and then over her shoulder to Kamui. She closes her eyes, and smiles.   
  
“Ah…” she whispers.   
  
Kamui frowns. He pulls her up so her back presses against his chest and she breathes out as his hand slips beneath her dress, reaching up to cup one breast, thumb pressing against her nipple. She gasps out quietly as he snaps his hips up, still inside her. Subaru’s eyes are lidded when he approaches, sliding up to her front.   
  
Her lips part just slightly and Subaru presses in, kissing her softly, as if in apology, or perhaps as if she were someone else entirely—he cradles her face, keeping his touch gentle, as he pushes up against her. Kamui can feel him adjusting, and then feels the head of his brother’s cock push against his, navigating to fill the space further.   
  
She tenses up a little, shifting to try to accommodate the stretch. Subaru is all patience, and pulls away, eyebrows knitting—waiting for her to say it’s enough, that she doesn’t want it anymore. But she doesn’t. Instead, she reaches her hands up and touches Subaru’s cheeks, cupping them, and smiling that lonely smile of hers. Subaru nods, understanding her silence, and pushes again, rolling his hips up. She tenses a little again, but soon relaxes as they stretch her, and Subaru’s cock slides in to join Kamui’s.   
  
Their movements are inelegant when they start moving, and Kamui does his best to follow Subaru’s pace, who, he suspects, is doing his best to match what the princess wants. His eyes flicker over the princess’ face, smiling a little and letting her touch his face. His eyes drift occasionally to look at Kamui, who has not stopped looking to him. Subaru smiles at him, gently, but there’s that unfathomable sadness in his eyes that Kamui hates to see so he finally lowers his eyes, studying the slope of Sakura’s shoulder. He leans down, pressing his face against her shoulder, so that he doesn’t have to look at anyone and, he hopes, not think of anyone, either.   
  
The feel of Sakura against him is undoubtedly female. Young. A princess. He can smell her hair, hear the taste of her blood. She is what he should focus on, not on anything pushing up against his memories.   
  
He looks over his shoulder at Subaru. But Subaru’s face is ducked, slightly, as he focuses on making Sakura feel good again, feel less lonely. But his eyes are lonely, and he is indulging himself in self-destructive memories. He can see it. He knows, without a doubt, who it is his brother is thinking of.   
  
Sakura’s breathing is shallow as she jerks her hips, just a little, against them. Subaru drops a hand down between them, and presses against her, circles his thumb so she gasps quietly and rocks her entire body up against Subaru. Kamui slides his hands over the skin beneath her dress.   
  
She lifts her own hand, to touch at Kamui, to curl around the back of his head and keep him close. Her eyes are shut, her head tilted back. She does not look lonely anymore. But, Kamui thinks to himself, she does not look happy, either.   
  
He thinks that none of them do.


End file.
